Fire
by fire preistess
Summary: When Akane joins the shaman king tounament to fight Hao. It all starts when Goldva calls.
1. It all begins again

It all begins again

Fire knows everything, even the most hidden secrets. Fire is everywhere- in the air, in the Earth's deeps, even in the water. Fire is both the strongest enemy and the greatest ally. It can bring destruction and save and bring life. Fire…

Akane opened her eyes. Something was wrong, there was a disturbance

in fire's nature. In a moment the computer monitor turned on. Akane was facing one of the highest Counsil members.

Goldva, "it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has."

"What's wrong? I felt a disturbance."

"We need your help, fire priestess! The Shaman Tournament is going to begin again and we need you participating."

Akane turned away:

"You didn't need me the last time. Why now?"

"He is back."

These words left a long silence. Akane stopped and turned

to Goldva. She was so pale that it seems that she have seen a ghost:

"No, it's not possible! Yoh Asakura finished him off. What's left of him should be now floating somewhere around the Star Sanctuary."

Goldva sighed:

"Unfortunately it's true. Hao has come back. Moreover, it appears

that he hasn't been destroyed at all, because there was still a part of his soul in Yoh Asakura. And now when the Shaman Tournament will start again you understand why we need you in.

You do know what you are asking for, don't you?

We wouldn't have asked you, if it hadn't been an emergency."

"I must do what must be done. O.K, I'll participate in the

tournament."

Goldva looked reliefed:

"Then we'll be waiting for you. You have one month to arrive at Dobby village as usual. And one more thing- maybe you could join Yoh's gang. Now, when Hao is back and willing to destroy Yoh's friends,they may need your help."

Akane nodded:

"I'll see what I can do about that."

The monitor turned off. Akane sighed and passed by the big fire in the middle of the chamber. In the corner there was a cupboard and she opened it. On its second shelf there was a red oracle bell…

To be continued


	2. Meeting

Meeting in the middle of the desert

Chapter two

In the middle of the Western desert. A group of nine shaman is

walking in the dust, while the sun is shining mercilessly.

-Oh, how long should we walk? It's already been five hours since we

made a recess- said a boy in his seventies, with dark brown hair and

eyes with the same color.

-Stop complaining, Yoh, and keep walking!- a blond haired girl with a

necklace around her neck turned around and looked at her fianc

in a cold matter.

-Anna is right, Yoh, stop whining! Things won't get better.

A blue haired boy sighed and said:

-Guys, don't forget, we have only two days left to find Dobby

village.

-You don't have to remind us, Trey, we are aware of the fact. By

the way, why exactly can't we find Dobby village? I am sure we are

walking at the same direction as the last time.

-Maybe, this is the entry test, Len.

-Yes, but where is Dobby village? The shaman council can't possibly

move landscapes- Trey said.

-And besides, we don't need an entry test. We have beaten Zeke, for

god's sake. We don't need to prove that we are worthy to be in the

Shaman tournament- Len added.

- A little exercise won't be a bad thing at all. Besides, you

weren't the one who have beaten Zeke- Anna contradicted- it was Yoh

who did everything.

-What- Trey shouted- perhaps, but he wouldn't have achieved anything if

it wasn't our help.

-Maybe so, but we all know that Yoh was destined to be the Shaman

king all along. This tournament will only prove me right.

-No, it won't- shouted Len and Trey.

-Stop fighting you all. There is absolutely no point.

-Stay out of this, Choco!

-Hey, you want to fight me?You want to settle it right now?

-Stop it all of you- Yoh said- No matter if we like it or not,

don't forget ,there will be only one Shaman king. And we better start

walking, because…

Amidamaru, Tocageroh and Bason appeared and looked at the east side of

the desert:

-Someone is coming.

Everyone stop talking and they all looked in that direction, expecting

the unexpected visitor.Anna's necklace began to move:

-Oh, strong furioku.

In a minute they recognized a girl, walking towards them . It was tall

and thin, with shoulder long, dark brown hair and eyes.It reached them

and stopped:

-Hello, fellow shaman, may I join your group?

-WHAT?- shouted everyone.

-Of course you can, since you ask so politely- Yoh smiled and shoke

her hand.

Look out, Yoh, it might be a trap! How many times do I have to

tell you, you are too trusty.

-Well, I don't see a reason, why she shouldn't join us.

-We don't know her at all- Len said.

-My name is Akane from the Tendos.I'm traveling to Dobby village in

order to participate in the Shaman tournament. In fact I know where

exactly it is.

-You are from the Tendos?-Anna asked.

-Do you know these guys, Anna?-Len asked.

-Well ,not personally,but I've heard of them. They participated in the

Shaman tournament five hundred years ago and they took the second

place. They are extremely powerful.

- Well,then I guess she can join us-Len nodded.

-WHAT?-Trey shouted.

-O.K, then it's settled. Just let me ask the others. Hey, Ryo? What do

you think. Ah,Ryo,where are you?

-I've just found my Shaman queen-said Ryo in a trance-Here have

some flowers,sweet Akane!

Ryo ran towards her, stretching his arms. Suddenly, just before he

reached her, a flame of fire appeared and Ryo was blown away. A loud

voice shouted:" Get away from her, she is mine!". Everyone ran to Ryo.

-Hey, Ryo, are you O.K?-asked Yoh, looking concerned.

-Yes, master Yoh, I'm fine.

-What was that?-Len looked around himself.

-I didn't see anybody-Trey said.

-I guess it was an acquaintance of mine-Akane stepped towards

them-I'm sorry for that!

-An acquaintance of yours?

-Well, more precisely, it sounded like my fianc.

-YOUR FIANCE?

-But that voice sounded somehow familiar to me-Yoh added.

-I'm sure it did-Akane frowned.

-But that's not possible,isn't it. I mean, he's dead. He's…no, it can't

be-Yoh looked shocked- Tell me I'm wrong, Akane!

-I wish I could,but unfortunately that would be a lie.

-But that means that he hasn't been dead at all. He's back.

-What are you talking about, Yoh, who is back?-Trey asked.

Yoh looked as if he has seen a ghost:

-Her fianc… IS ZEKE!

To be continued…

Hey, guys,I've finished chapter two.I know it's a bit long,but...I hope

you'll like it!

I'll be waiting for a reply!

See you!

Teddy


End file.
